


Danganronpa: Enjoy your Slay! OCs

by BigDumbSkeletons



Series: Danganronpa: Enjoy your Slay! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Character Bios, Descriptions of Ocs, Fanganronpa, Multi, OC list, Rebuttal Showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: My OCs for Danganronpa. Now added rebuttal showdown quotes!
Series: Danganronpa: Enjoy your Slay! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019638
Kudos: 6





	1. Billy McCall

** Billy McCall **

“YEEEEEEHAAAW! HOWDY! I AM BILLY MCCALL AND I’M THE ULTIMATE COWBOY!.....Well, around these parts they call me Fujimoto Hayate, the ultimate trick roper.”

Basic Information:

•Real Name: Hayate Fujimoto

•Ultimate Trick Roper

•Pronouns: He/Him

•Birthday: December 4

•Likes: Old Western Films

•Dislikes: Big Cities

•Height: 6’ 4”

•Weight: 177 pounds

•Blood Type: B

Description:

Has a farmer tan(skin is light everywhere expect head and arms), blue eyes, and dirty blond hair that goes to his chin. Wears a cowboy hat, a blue poncho(that he wears similar to a cape), with white patterns/details on them and white loose white fringe on the bottom, light brown vest and white long sleeve dress shirt. Also wears jeans, brown chaps, and brown cowboy boots. Even though he dresses like a cowboy he still clearly looks Japanese.

Bio:

“Billy” is just your average cowboy from Texas...or that is what he tells everyone. When he was little he became fascinated with the Old American West and wanted to become a cowboy like his favorite western characters. He favorite thing is the tricks they can do with rope. When he got older he won two world championships for trick roping and his act can be seen around the US and Europe.


	2. Itsuki Arai

** Itsuki Arai **

*You see a man signing but you don’t understand JSL. He noticed this and writes in his notepad to hand it to you* I am Arai Itsuki and Hope’s Peak has given me the title of ultimate journalist. I’m not interested in the job opportunities that comes with going to the school. Instead I’m interested in the truth regarding the Tragedy.

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Journalist

•Pronouns: He/Him

•Birthday: January 21

•Likes: Newspaper comics

•Dislikes: Rain

•Height: 5’ 9”

•Weight: 156 pounds

•Blood Type: O

Description:

A light brown trench coat open up to show his white dress shirt and black tie. Has black dress pants with dress shoes to match. Has a light brown fedora with a black stripe of fabric a piece of paper saying “press” tuck in it. Carries two notepads; one in his coat pocket and another he carries at all times. Has brown hair, that you can barely see behind the hat, brown eyes, and light skin. Has noticeable freckles on his face.

Bio:

Itsuki was one of the people heavily affected by the Tragedy 10 years ago. Not only he lost his hearing. He lost the most important person in his life, his father. After seeing how quickly things became normal after the tragic events caused by Junko, he decided to spend the rest of his life finding out the truth about the events that caused the Tragedy and the mystery regarding how it ended. Most information regarding the event that people now know today can be traced back to him and his online blog. Itsuki can read lips and can speak but chooses to use sign language and write what he wants to say/what people want to say to him in his notepad as he finds it much easier.


	3. Sachie Ueda

** Sachie Ueda **

“Hello, I’m the ultimate puzzler Ueda Sachie. Solving this mystery is like solving a puzzle, right?”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Puzzler

•Pronouns: She/Her

•Birthday: October 1

•Likes: Sudoko

•Dislikes: Wooden Puzzles

•Protagonist

•Height: 5’ 5”

•Weight: 135 pounds

•Blood type: A

Description:

A Rubik’s cube styled short skirt with black suspenders. Her suspenders also got a pin that looks like a part of a sudoku puzzle. She is also wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt with a small black bow. White tights with black shoes. Her hair is blond and it’s in a long wavy ponytail that is on her right shoulder and has a small ahoge on top of her head. Has black square glasses. Her eyes are dark blue and she has light skin.

Bio:

Since she was a little girl, Saiche had a fascination with puzzles. From the simple jigsaw puzzles she did as a baby to complicated Sudoku puzzles. Her favorites are logic puzzles and she became the youngest person to won the World Puzzle Championship. She tries to be a good friend to people her age but she can get easily frustrated with her peers.


	4. Aimi Kawaguchi

** Aimi Kawaguchi **

“HI~! I’m the ultimate matchmaker Kawaguchi Aimi. If you are looking for the right one, you are talking to the right wingwoman.”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Matchmaker

•Pronouns: She/Her

•Birthday: February 14

•Likes: Notebooks

•Dislike: Emails

•Height: 5’

•Weight: 110 pounds

•Blood Type: AB

Description:

A short sleeve dress with a white top with a pink skirt. The pink part has red hearts on it. The white top part has a red bow and pink buttons. The dress’s length is at her knees. She wearing short white frilly socks and red shoes. Wears a small white backpack that has white wings. Pink hair that’s in large afro puffs. Has brown eyes with heart shape pupils and black skin. Wears a silver charm bracket on her right wrist and the charms are Cupid, a heart, and a bow and arrow.

Bio:

Aimi can find anyone Mr., Ms. and/or Mx. right. She has been finding matches for people since she can walk with her first client being her mom with her teacher. Despite being the ultimate matchmaker, she hasn’t found the right person for herself yet as she is oblivious with her own love life. She is prone to set up people who have a crush on her with dates with other people thinking they are there for her help.


	5. Katsu Tone

** Katsu Tone **

“Well is this interesting? I’m Tone Katsu and I am the ultimate motivational speaker. Heh. I’ll try to keep everyone spirits up.”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Motivational Speaker

•Pronouns: He/Him

•Birthday: January 5

•Likes: Ferrets

•Dislikes: Gacha games

•Height: 5’ 7”

•Weight: 146 pounds

•Blood Type: AB

Description:

Wavy short black hair, skin tone that is similar to Hinata, and green catlike eyes. Wears a simple blue suit jacket with a white tie and black dress shirt. His dress jacket is unbuttoned. Black dress shoes and white jeans. Usually has a smile or a smirk on his face. He also has a fang on the left side of his mouth.

Bio:

Not much is Katsu’s life is known. All that anyone knows is he says he is a very influential motivational speaker and made millions in books. He is also seem to be a carefree and friendly guy but something seems off about his persona...


	6. Michi Uchiyama

** Michi Uchiyama **

“There is so many spirits at this school! Oh spirits, will you help us escap-OH! I didn’t see you there! I’m Uchiyama Michi the ultimate medium. I can sense the former students here! Will you help me channel them?”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Medium

•Pronouns: She/Her

•Birthday: October 24

•Likes: Crystals

•Dislikes: Bunnies

•Height: 5’ 3”

•Weight: 100 pounds

•Blood Type: A

Description:

Has very pale skin, long and curly purple hair, and red eyes that has cross pupils that is hidden by large circle eyeglasses with a swirly circle design. In her hair has a large black bow. Wears a large frilly white and black dress that goes down to her ankles and has long sleeves that so long it covers her hands. Wear black flats.

Bio:

Michi has always been able to see spirits since she was a little girl. Many people from all over have come to her to hear from their dead love ones with business blooming after the Tragedy. She is a very strange girl who will rather talk to the dead than the living.


	7. Masuyo Kita

** Masuyo Kita **

“I don’t think I need a introduction since you all probably know me. Wait you don’t? Kita Masuyo? Ultimate Beauty Queen and winner of High School Miss Contest, Miss Teen Earth and Miss Teen International? Like, how do you not know me?”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Beauty Queen

•Pronouns:she/her

•Birthday: April 18

•Likes: Nail polish

•Dislikes: Public Restrooms

•Height: 5” 9’

•Weight: 129 pounds

•Blood Type: A

Description:

Long straight blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin. Wears white hair clips in her hair. Long blue nails and wears a sliver necklace with a blue pendant. Also wears tiny blue earrings. Wears a white sweater, blue leggings, and black high heel boots. Wears her pageant stash that says “Miss Teen International”.

Bio:

Kita had grow up in the pageant world. Her mother is also a beauty queen and coached her herself. Kita completed in as many beauty pageants as possible and won most of them. She has been on the cover of magazines and billboards and got a bright future in the modeling world.

She has a ego because of this and sees ‘ugly people’ as below her. She has a ranking on people and how much attractive they are where you have to be at least level 4 to be her friend. If you do manage to meet her criteria for a best friend or boyfriend she will keep bothering you until you say yes.


	8. Akihito Sato

** Akihito Sato **

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sato Akihito the ultimate senior caregiver. If you need any help with anything, please ask. My help isn’t just for the elderly.”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Senior Caregiver

•Pronouns: He/Him

•Birthday: June 15

•Likes: Helping others

•Dislikes: Documentaries

•Height: 5’ 7”

•Weight: 142 pounds

•Blood Type: B

Description:

Light gray scrubs pants, gray slip on shoes, and a gray scrub shirt with frogs and lily pads on it. Has blue hair that he wears in a short ponytail, green eyes, and light skin.

Bio:

Akihito alway wanted to help people. He saw how people were affected by the Tragedy and immediately got to work. His parents died during the event and he end up caring more for his elderly caretakers than they did for him but he didn’t mind. He makes sure the elderly patients he cares for last days are pleasant. As the ultimate senior caregiver he worries about others and sometimes forgets to take care of himself. Also, since he spends most of his time with old people, he acts much older than his peers.


	9. Haru Arima

** Haru Arima **

“Hello! I’m Arima Haru, one half of the ultimate tango dancers! Good thing I can dance to make myself feel better about the situation we in.”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Tango Dancers

•Pronouns: She/They

•Birthday: August 8

•Likes: Dancing

•Dislikes: Babies

•Height: 5’ 7”

•Weight: 145 pounds

•Blood Type: B

Description:

Tanned skin, curly red short hair that is shaved on the sides, and gray eyes. Is half Hispanic half Japanese. Wears a short red and black dress with gold heels. The dress has a big white rose on the right shoulder. 

Bio:

Ever since they were born, she wanted to dance with her favorite dance being the tango. Since they needed a dance partner to dance the tango she got their childhood friend, Sora, to help her. Together the pair won many competitions from around the world. Haru is the more outspoken of the pair who takes no crap from anyone. She is also very dedicated to dancing to the point of obsession. This causes her not to notice the crush that their partner has on her.


	10. Sora Fukui

** Sora Fukui **

“Hi. I’m Fukui Sora, the other half of the ultimate tango dancers. Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I don’t want to keep Haru waiting.”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Tango Dancers

•Pronouns: He/Him

•Birthday: August 10

•Likes: Romance Novels

•Dislikes: Coffee

•Height: 6’

•Weight: 158 pounds

•Blood Type: B

Description:

Black slick back hair, light skin, and brown eyes. Wear a white button up shirt that three buttons unbuttoned and black dress pants with a red belt and black dress shoes. Has a small red rose on his shirt. 

Bio:

Sora been friends with Haru since before the Tragedy. Haru was the one to convince Sora to tried tango dancing and he grew to love it. Sora is the more soft spoken of the pair and usually follows Haru with want she wants to do. Sora is a hopeless romantic who loves himself some media that has love stories. He also had a crush on Haru for years, but they are too focused on dancing to see this. 


	11. Miku Hayashi

** Miku Hayashi **

“Hewwo! I’m Hayashi Miku. Not only I’m the ultimate vocaloid producer, I’m also a Hatsune Miku kinnie! Who do you kin?”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Vocaloid Producer

•Pronouns: She/Her

•Birthday: March 20

•Likes: Her computer

•Dislikes: Pickles

•Height: 5’ 5”

•Weight: 129 pounds

•Blood Type: B

Description:

Teal hair in pigtails hold by white scrunchies, pale skin, and teal eyes. Has a mole under her right eye. Wear glasses and has large headphones around her neck. Has on a grey jacket, a white shirt with Princess Piggles on it, and a blue skirt that goes down to her knees. Wears thigh high white socks and blue and grey sneakers. 

Bio:

Known to her fans as Tori-P, Miku is a talented producer which most of her songs hitting the top of the charts. Her songs have been in over three Project Diva games. Her music style is happy go lucky pop music with the vocaloid she uses the most being Miku. She is a typical weeb who is also a huge kinnie for Miku. She considers Miku as more as a musical instrument. She considers her a living person that helps her make her music.


	12. Nori Ito

** Nori Ito **

“I’m Ito Nori. Ultimate arsonist. Now, will you leave me alone?”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Arsonist

•Pronouns: He/Him

•Birthday: April 6

•Likes: Lighters

•Dislikes: Open spaces

•Height: 5’ 6”

•Weight: 135 pounds

•Blood Type: A

Description:

Dark green jacket, dark brown pants, and a dark red face mask scarf that’s around his neck. Pants has multiple pockets. Both the jacket and pants have multiple burn holes on them. The jacket is somewhat charred on the sleeves. He also has bags under his eyes and is wearing dark red shoes. Really short brown hair and jacket hood covers his head so you can’t see it. Has red eyes and tanned skin.

Bio:

Nori used to have a ok life until the Tragedy happened. When the Tragedy did happened he lost his parents and become a Monokuma kid. After he was saved, he started to take direct action against anyone who still supports despair and who hurt/kill his fellow Monokuma kids. His skills of burning buildings that are used forhideouts for despair supporters in Towa City has give him the title Ultimate Arsonist. He’s distant from people he doesn’t know but is well liked by his fellow Monokuma kids for his protective and caring nature towards them.


	13. Kei Yukimura

** Kei Yukimura  **

“Everyone remember to stay in your groups at all times! Also, let’s start with introductions. I’m Yukimura Kei and I’m the ultimate bodyguard.”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Bodyguard

•Pronouns: He/Him

•Birthday: May 3

•Likes: Baths

•Dislikes: Large crowds

•Height: 6’ 6”

•Weight: 230 pounds

•Blood Type: O

Description:

Wears a black suit jacket that is buttoned up with a white shirt and orange tie. Also wearing black dress pants and dress shoes. Has short orange hair and wears a security black headset. Has grey eyes that is covered by black sunglasses and tanned skin. Wears a name tag around his neck and has big muscles.

Bio:

Kei, ever since he was little, feel like he should protect people. He protected his little brothers from his abusive father and from the Tragedy. These constant treats against the lives of people he wants to protect made him paranoid. He also can get embarrassed really easily because he hates then he messes up.


	14. Kasumi Uno

** Kasumi Uno **

“Hello I’m-AAAAAAAH! Oof, that hurts. As I was saying, Hello I’m Uno Kasumi and as you can probably guess I’m the ultimate unlucky student.”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Unlucky Student

•Pronouns: She/Her

•Birthday: February 27

•Likes: Hello Kitty Bandages

•Dislikes: Loud Noises

•Height: 5’ 3”

•Weight: 112 pounds

•Blood Type: A

Description:

Wears a blue and white sailor suit school uniform that has long sleeves and blue shoes. Wear blue knee length socks but only one is at her knee while the left one is down to her ankle. Has white medium length hair that looks like she tried to cut it herself because it’s badly uneven. Blue eyes but is wearing a white eyepatch on her right eye. Right cheek and left knee has bandages on them and there are multiple scars on her legs. There is also one scar on her neck. Has pale skin.

Bio:

Kasumi had bad luck for as long as she remembered. She’s one of few students that lost everything and everyone she cared about during the Tragedy. She is a very nervous girl because she knows that anything can happened to her. She is also very resourceful as she is prepare when things eventually go wrong.


	15. Chikao Kido

** Chikao Kido **

“Hey. What’s up? I’m Kido Chikao and my hobbies include surfing, swimming, and being the ultimate marine biologist.”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate Marine Biologist

•Pronouns: He/Him

•Birthday: March 2

•Likes: Chocolate

•Dislikes: Fish Bowls

•Height: 4’ 10”

•Weight: 130 pounds

•Blood Type: A

Description:

Tanned skin, dark blue eyes, and white messy hair. Has a big blush on his cheeks. Wears a yellow Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned, a white tank top with a picture of a dolphin on it, and white shorts and brown sandals. Has huge muscles. Has a bandage on his nose. Has shark like teeth and wears a hairpin that is the shape of a octopus.

Bio:

Chikao loves the ocean and the creatures in it more than anything else. He even work out so he could be strong enough to hug a dolphin. He wants to move in a boat once he gets older but now he will try to help his fish friends in anyway he can. He is a really chill guy who is easygoing and nice to be around.


	16. Ran Hamasaki

** Ran Hamasaki **

“Heyo! I’m Hamasaki Ran the ultimate yo yoer. Nice to meet ya!”

Basic Information:

•Ultimate yo yoer

•Pronouns: She/Her

•Birthday: November 9

•Likes: Bubblegum

•Dislikes: Wasps

•Height: 5’ 5”

•Weight: 120 pounds

•Blood Type: A

Description:

Holographic overalls with a neon pink shirt. Black heelys with pink lights and a backwards black hat that says “yo yo or die” in white writing. Wearing pink and silver sunglasses(the frames part is sliver while the sunglasses are pink tinted). She has her long, dark brown hair in a low ponytail. Has brown eyes and light brown skin. (similar to Asahina’s skin tone)

Bio:

Ran has been able to yo yo since she could walk. She became one of the youngest yo yo champions at the age of nine. She knows how to do all the yo yo tricks from the walk the dog to the sleeper. She acts like a typical cool big sister. She also wants to be taken seriously despite her flashy cool kid like personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the last one. Please tell me what you think of them!


	17. Rebuttal Showdown Quotes

** Rebuttal Showdown **

Billy: Come on! That dog won’t hunt!

Itsuki: I got the real scoop right here.

Akihito: That won’t help us!

Nori: Your ‘reasoning’ is gonna kill us!

Kasumi: This is unfortunate!

Sachie: You’re missing a piece of the puzzle!

Aimi: You’re not gonna like this.

Ran: That’s some bullshit!

Kei: I have to politely disagree!

Michi: The spirits say otherwise!

Haru: Time to dance!

Sora: That had two left feet!

Masuyo: I’m not just a pretty face.

Miku: Oh! I get to say it! No that’s wrong! Hehe! Did I did good?

Katsu: I know the truth!

Chikao: That’s not cool dude!


End file.
